everyone changes
by mizzie08
Summary: Summer was finally over which ment back to school for the wildcats but this year was going to be different this year they are going to be seniors with new friends new ups and downs new loves
1. Back to school

A/N:: _I dont own anything_

_(Summer was finally over which ment back to school for the wildcats but this year was going to be different this year they are going to be seniors with new friends new ups and downs new loves)_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ryan and Sharpay arrive at school in Ryans car for a change a nice navy blue mustang simalar to Sharpays but in a different colour, Ryan pulled into an empty space lcoked up and he and Sharpay made their way to the front of the school, when walking up the steps to the front door a familiar voice shouted out Ryans name as he turned round to be greeted by Chad.

"Hey Ryan whats up"  
"eh not a lot just bummed that summers over you know having to come back to school" ryan replied "Tell me about it i hate having to get up early 6am is like the middle of the night for me" Chad said while laughing "urgh i know why cant school start at like 10 or something that way i can get a little for time in my bed"  
"Ha yeah anyway ryan we were just wandering if you wanted to hang with us guys tonight we are all going to troys to you know play video game shoot pool and stuff"  
"Gosh em yeah dont think im doing anything tonight anyway"  
"Awesome" replied chad while giving him a friendly pat on the back just as troy and gabby walked towards them.

"Hey everyone" both troy and gabby said at the same time, and by this time shapays standing next to ryan with her hands on her hips tapping her left foot and every other minute looking at her watch clearly bored at all the small talk.

"Ryan im going to go to my locker its far to early in the morning to be stnading out here with all this small talk going on around me" with that said Sharpay marched intowards the school going to her very pink locker.

"Man your sister can be really annoying" Troy said with a slight grin hoping he didnt offend ryan, "Yeah tell me about it but least you guys dont have to live with her"  
Chad, Troy and Gabby all began to laugh,  
"Troy i invited Ryan round to yours tonight for our games night" chad said looking at troy,  
"thats cool mate a new person who i can beat" troy said looking smug "Ok Troy but dont under estimate the great ryan evans" Ryan said while trying to do a macho pose as everyone started laughing.

The warning bell finally sounded as everyone made there was into the school and towards there home room to meet up with the rest of the gang.


	2. Sharpays annoyed

**A/N** I dont own anything

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School that day went surprisingly quick as the last Bell sounded for the end of the school day as all the students made their way out to the front to catch there bus or get to the student car park.

Ryan made his way over to his car to wait on sharpay who as usual was taking forever as Chad and Troy walk over to him

"You still on for tonight mate" Troy asked Ryan "Yeah of course what time do you want me to be there at"  
"7:30 good for you at all thats when we are all heading over" chad piped in "Yeah guys that sounds cool need me to bring anything at all like food and stuff"  
"Nah we have all that covered so its cool"

all the three guys were standing chatting and laughing a really annoyed sharpay walks over to them while screaming to troy to move as he was in her way troy taken aback just glanced at sharpay who looked like she was ready to kill at any given moment then troy eventually moved out of her way Ryan just gave a small grin while saying bye to Troy and Chad and mouthing sorry to them on Sharpays behalf as he got into the drivers side of the car.

Troy and chad made there way over to there own car as Ryan pulled out to start there journey home.

"God Ryan why are you talking to them now i mean i though it was just a phase when we were at the country club"  
"Well like it or not Sharpay those guys are my friends now but why cant you be a little nicer to them they haven't done anything to you"  
"i just haven't warmed up to them and i don't think i will i mean they are just commoners which i don't want to associate will"  
"Sharpay thats just the most ridiculous thing Ive heard just because our parents are more wealthy doesn't mean that they are all nothing and that they are below us"  
"whatever Ryan just watch incase they are just using you for your money and what you can get them"

The rest of the journey was silent until they reached there rather big house which looked more like a palace compared to the other houses around them, Ryan pulled up into his own driving space as sharpay got out the car and slammed the door shut then strutted into the house greeted by there butler Charles who took Sharpay things from her as she headed into the living area of the house to watch some TV, Ryan had followed Sharpay in but instead of going to watch TV with her he headed up to his room and flopped himself onto his bed placed a pillow over his mouth and screamed at the top of his voice over his frustration with sharpay.

An hour later Ryan came down for dinner and headed into there dinning room where Sharpay and there Mother and Father were he just smiled and took a seat next to him mum,

"So Duckie how was you first day back at school"  
"It was good mum Ive been invited round to Troys house for what they call there games night"  
"That sounds like fun son" His dad says smiling glad Ryan has finally starting to make some new friends "What about you pumpkin any plans for tonight"  
"No i haven't Mother just planned on having a nice early night to much stress being the first day back at school and stuff"  
"Well thats nice too princess me and your mum will be going on a business trip for the next couple of weeks so we are putting Charles in charge of you two so you don't get into to much trouble and Ryan why don't you have your new Friends over at the weekend and show them how it really is like being and Evans"  
"Yeah that sounds good dad thanks" Ryan replied with a smile then looking towards Sharpay that look was back and he quickly dropped his head to eat the rest of his dinner.

It was now 7:00 and Ryan was starting to get ready to go to troys when sharpay entered his room.

"Oh that would be great dad" sharpay mocked Ryan while making herself comfy on his bed "Whats up why are you all of a sudden mad at me i haven't done anything to you and well your kinda scaring me"  
"Ryan I'm not mad at you you know i just liking making fun of ya"  
Ryan looked at Sharpay with a puzzled look on his face but then turned back to face his mirror to finish of getting ready "Ryan you are aware your going to be playing video games and not going on a date"  
"I know sharpay but you know we haven't been invited anywhere with people from school before i just want to make a good impression and hope to become good friends with these guys they are really cool when you get to know them"  
"I know" was sharpays reply. Ryan turned round and looked at her wondering if he heard her right.

"Excuse me but did the great sharpay Evans just agree with me" Ryan looked at sharpay with a big grin on his face,  
"Yeah i did but tell anyone about this and i will kill you got it" Sharpay snapped back while pulling Ryan in for a hug.

Ryan shortly after that Ryan left to go to troys when he got there he could here laughing Ryan smiled before knocking on the door after about what seemed 5 minutes Jason had answered the door and signaled Ryan to come in and they headed down to troys basement or in other words games room Ryan looked around and seen chad and Zeke playing pool and troy playing some sort of video game. Troy paused the game and turned round to Ryan "Glad you can make it dude here pull up a beanie bag and ill give you a game of this" as troy replaced the game he was playing for a new game Ryan looked at it and saw what game it was "Wrestling raw v smack down" "Yeah what about it" troy looked at Ryan confused "Nothing just be prepared to get your ass kicked thats all "Ryan replied as troy gave him a yeah right look.

once everything was set up and they picked there characters after about 10 minutes of playing everyone heard troy scream rematch everyone turned to look at him while laughing as Ryan had layed the smack down on troy and was trying his hardest not to gloat

"Awe is you beloved captain upset he lost" Zeke cried while barlay controlling his laughter "Shut up man i was undefeated until now" troy shot back while letting out a soft laugh to make sure that Ryan knew he was just kidding "Well i did tell you troy to be prepared to get your ass kicked and you never believed me never underestimate the great Ryan Evans"  
"What ever Ryan how are you so good at this game" "I have it at home and used to play before i went to sleep and that beats having to stay near sharpay and listen to her go on and on about random crap" everyone burst into fits of laughter now.

After a while the guys were just chilling having a few cans of soda and chatting "so guys Ryan pipped up ma parents are away for the next few weeks if yous want to come over and stay at the weekend my dad says its cool and we can invite gabby Taylor and Kelsi as well" Ryan finally got round to asking them "That would be great Ive never been to your house before in-fact none of us have" Troy said looking at everyone "So its settled everyones coming the only downside is Sharpay going to be there" Ryan said as this starts everyone of laughing again.


	3. Evans House Hold

**A/N**:: _I don't own anything, _

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Rest of the week flew past pretty quickly and Ryan and Sharpay are home getting everything ready for the guys to come over but Sharpay still not chuffed about this she wanted a quiet weekend away from those wildcats but Ryan insisted she make an effort and stay and they may end up being friends with her, everything was sorted and all they had to do now if wait for there quests.

Troy and Gabby decided to go together and meet the rest of the gang there, at 6:00 troy drove over to Gabby's house and walked up to her front door and rang the bell, after a few moments Gabriella answered and signaled troy to come in as she was still getting ready. Troy took a seat on the couch as gabby was kneeling on the floor packing some stuff.

"Gosh troy i think this weekend is going to be so much fun i mean we are going to be in a mansion for the next couple of days"  
"I know what you mean it was nice of Ryan to invite us all even though we have to be nice to the ice princess" troy began to giggle "Troy thats not nice can you please be nice to Sharpay i mean its her house too and we don't want to muck everything up with Ryan since we are still getting to know him and hes a good guy so please for me be nice and tell chad the same"

Troy looked at gabby who was giving him puppy dog eyes as he agrees with her before pulling her into a hug as gabby just smiles slightly as they finally release from each other grasps, Gabby stands up and she and troy head to the door.

After a 20 minute drive Troy pulls up to the biggest house on the street with the words Evans sprawled across the big metal gate, "This must be it i guess man this place is huge" Troy said to gabby while still in awe, they rang the security buzzer told the house keeper who they were as the gates then open up and troy slowly drives up the big drive way, Still looking around they manage to get to the front door and ring the bell as another butler Edward answers the door "Ah Master Bolton Ms Montez how lovely of you two to make it Master Evans is in the Living area if you would pass me your belongings I will put them into your rooms and if you can please follow Lola she will take you to Master Evans and Miss Evans" Edward said will pointing to Lola one of the maids as Troy and Gabby looked at each other and followed Lola as they walked into the living area which had a massive fire place with a picture of the twins when they were younger with their mum and dad, Ryan looked up and saw Troy and Gabby and walked over to them.

"Hey guys glad yous could make it"  
"Yeah man god Ryan you place is massive and i cant believe you have a butler and a few maids wow" Troy began saying to Ryan "I know its pretty big and i have two butlers Troy"  
"Even Sweater" Troy managed to say as he walked around the living room taking it all in

"Hey Gabs glad you could make it" Ryan said whilst looking at Gabriella "Yeah me too and don't worry i have Troy on his best behavior and i got him to warn Chad also about being nice to Sharpay I don't want them spoiling our weekend"  
"Thanks for that so how are you doing anyway"  
"Ah not to bad getting there i guess but anyway Ryan your house is so nice"  
"Yeah well its all thanks to my parents and there hard work over the years"  
"So is anyone else here yet at all" Gabby's says changing the subject "Not Yet but they should be here soon" Both Ryan and Gabby sat down on the big leather sofas and we having a really good conversation as Troy walks up to Sharpay who is sitting at the other side of the room filing her nails,

"Hey Sharpay hows it going" Troy asked while looking at sharpay who raised her head to look at troy "Not much just trying to get my nails into the right shape ah there we go"  
(Was she just being nice to me) troy was thinking "You look nice to night sharpay if you don't mind me saying"  
Sharpay raised her eyebrow "A compliment from the golden boy this must be my lucky day but i don't think your girlfriend will like it much"  
"Yeah i know but she cant hear me shes talking to Master Evans" Troy said mimicking the butler from earlier "Ha Ha yeah good impression i hate when they call us that i makes me feel weird"  
(OK sharpay is acting really weird tonight maybe Ryan put something in her drink to calm her down Na he wouldn't do anything like that, would he) Troy again getting lost in his thoughts while sharpay kept talking but troy wasn't really paying attention and neither Ryan or gabby realize that sharpay was talking to troy as an equal and not something of the back of her shoe.

An hour or so passed and Ryan had given Troy and gabby a tour of his house which saw them pass there dance studio where they rehearse, Ryan's Games room which was much more bigger than troys, Ryan showed them there mini theater for when they have family movie nights each member of the family having there own chair and a few other chairs incase they have more people over. Ryan had then taking them to the middle floor where the bed rooms where they walked over to a door which was painted Navy blue and troy guessed this was Ryan's room as he opened the door Troy and Gabby looked around everything was in place bed made perfectly a desk in the side with Ryan's lap top and a couple of doors "Ryan where are your clothes kept theres no wardrobe in your room" Gabs asked Ryan "Ryan looking confused year there is its here" Ryan opened one of the doors which was puzzling Troy moments ago "Wow" both gabby and Troy said at the same time as Ryan showed them his walk in wardrobe which has many Ryan like clothes but also a lot of casual clothes like jeans and sweat pants and also at the top was a seperate shelf for all the many hats Ryan owns and at the bottom a lot of shoes much more than Gabriella has, the finally left his wardrobe and signaled the other door was his personal bathroom and they finally headed down stairs as Ryan didn't want to show them Sharpays room incase she got mad as she seemed so far to be behaving herself as they headed down stairs they could hear laughing which signaled everyone else had arrived when they walked in they saw Chad, Taylor, Jason, Zeke and Kelsi sitting there and to Ryan Gabby and Troys surprise Sharpay was the one making everyone laugh and was getting on well with everyone.

"Finally since everyone is here" Sharpay says getting up "The party can begin" everyone around her started screaming yeah and woo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Could This be the start of Troypay or even Ryella mmm who knows

Please review :)


	4. Sleep over fun

A/N: I dont own High School Musical characters.

Once everyone had settled down Jason and Zeke moved the coffee table to the side of the room so everyone can sit round in a circle as the had all decided to play spin the bottle just for the pure hell of it and secretly Ryan was excited incase he got gabby "Shit" he thought to himself "I should be thinking of my new mate girl like that" but he couldnt help it but what he didnt know was she was thinking the same thing about him but she didnt know why she was feeling like this but something clicked whenever she was near Ryan.

they all sat in a circle boy girl boy girl and so on, Kelsi was the first to spin and to her surprise she landed on Ryan as she smiled she had always had a little crush on him so she smiled and leaned in as did Ryan and they touched lips for a few seconds before pulling away as Gabby someone felt a little jelousy but tried to shrug it off, Next it was Troys turn, he spun the bottle and it landed on Sharpay and for some reason Troy was glad it was Sharpay and not Gabriella. They both leaned in and kissed also which left Troy bluching but lucky no one noticed as everyone was looking at Gabby to see her reaction but there was none she was surprised as she felt nothing but when kelsi kissed ryan she did feel something. Everyone else took a shot then it was Gabbys turn she kept saying ryan in her head hoping the bottle would land on him and it did she tried to contain her excitement as did Ryan, they both lent in nervously lucky no one noticed and when their lips met they both felt electricity running through their bodies and as they pulled back from one another all both parties could gasp was WOW.

After half an hour playing spin the bottle the girls went up to Sharpays room to change into the pajamas, as the guys were down stairs Ryan had put food out for them all as Chad fiddled with the stereo but didnt realise the surround system as when he turned it on music was blasting extreamly loud and quickly turned it down as Ryan began laughing at him and his reactions to this,

Back upstairs with Sharpay the girls were fasinated with Sharpays room and how big it was and how pink it was as Ryan never showed her room on the mini tour he was giving Gabby and Troy.

"WOw sharpay this room is awesome" Taylor managed to say "i know its where i can get away from it all like Ryan"  
"Ryans a good guy sharpay why would you need to get away from him he follows you around" Gabby began to say with slight annoyance in her voice "Please call me Shar everyone else does but thats my point it gets annoying when you know your with someone 24/7 you need your own space once in a while just to chill, relax that sort of thing dont get me wrong i love Ryan he is my brother but hes i dont know alway too nice"  
"Isnt that a good thing Shar" kelsi asked "yeah im not saying there is anything wrong with that or anything but can we please change the subject i dont really want to talk about Ryan hes kinda freaky that way he seems to know when i talk about him" Sharoay says with a laugh as the rest of the girls begin to laugh aswell

The girls were finally ready and headed back downstairs where the guys were and were shocked to see all the guys jumping around singing along to The Killers somebody told me as all the girls laugh at the sight right infront of them Ryan had noticed them but didnt care he was used to people seeing him singing and dancing after the song was finished the rest of the guys saw the girls standing there laughing and quickly sorted them selves out and sat down.

"So you guys talking about me them" Ryan askes the Girls "See told you he would know" sharpay says turning toward the girls "how do you know that Ryan" Taylor asks "Call it a sixth sence or something but i just know these things" he says with a grin and everyone begins to giggle also,

"OK so what do you guys want to do know" Jason asks "Em dont know" was everyones responce "em how about we watch a movie or something" Sharpay wonders everyone nodded in agreement as sharpay and ryan stood up

"Where are u guys going" Taylor wonderd as Troy and Gabby both stood up also "To Our theater" Ryan replied with a confused look on his face "What you guys have your own theater" Chad blurted out "Yeah doesnt everybody" Sharpay said looking serious while looking at the faces of chad, taylor, zeke, jason and kelsi before she burst out laughing "Im kidding guys come on follow me ill show you where it is"

Everyone got up and followed Sharpay up to her families own movie theater which must have seated about 20 people they looked around an seen that the evans had their own person chairs

"Well come on now everyone pick a seat as Shar picks a movie" ryan says to everyone as they all sit down, Ryan had sit in his own chair what was in the back and everyone scattered to the seat more to the front apart from gabby who opted for a seat next to Ryan.

"hey do you mind if i sit here" She asks Ryan "No not at all make your self comfy"  
Gabby smiled as she sat next to Ryan "I wonder what sharpay is going to pick" Gabby wondered "Well knowing Shar i bet its a horror or something she just loves those sort of movies for some reason" "mmm It could be so she can cuddle up next to a guy if she gets scared"  
"Yeah could be you never know with her"  
"Well if it is a horror that is do you mind if i cuddle next to you"

Ryan sat there with a shocked look on his face trying to find the words to say did she just ask if she could cuddle up to him is that why she sat next to him instead of Troy but as he looks down towards the front he sees Troy has his arm around sharpay

"Em yeah sure gabby but wouldnt troy get a bit annoyed if you do though i mean you guys are ment to be going out"  
"Well i like someone else just now but i do need to tell you something mind if we step out into the hall so we dont desturb everyone else"  
"Sure lead the way"

Ryan and Gabriella make there way out into Ryans hallway and close the door behind them

"So what is it you wanted to tell..." just then Gabby places her lips onto Ryans interupting his sentance after a few minutes she pulls away and Ryan is standing there shocked "Wha.. what was that"  
"Sorry i couldnt help it Ryan"  
"But Troy"  
"Well the thing is Ryan me and Troy had brocken up about a week ago we havnt told anyone yet so i guess your the first to know it was a mutual aggreement we just thought it would be better if we were just friends you know the spark, the chemestry you know has just vanished between up and then tonight during spin the bottle when you kissed kelsi i felt a little jelous and when i kissed you my god the electricity i felt i mean wow i havent felt like that for a while and i thought you felt it too"  
"Well yeah i did but i was under the impression you were still with troy you know a little heads up would have been nice i wouldnt have felt so bad you know"  
"I know I know its just me and troy wernt ready to tell people yet, everyone thinks of us as the golden couple of east high and i..."

This time is was Ryan who Kissed Gabriella who happily kissed back wrapping her arms around Ryans neck as he pushes her against the wall as the kiss deepens and becomes much more passionate then they hear the sound of someone clearing there throut and both turn round to see who it was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

another chapter finished woooo

please review :) 


	5. Caught

A/N : Again i don't own high school musical or the characters 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Ryan and Gabriella break away from the kiss and turn round to see a very shocked Chad standing at the entrance way of the home cinema with his jaw had just hit the floor

"Whoa.. wh.. you and you, oh my god" was all that chad could say "Calm down chad" Gabriella says when leaving Ryan's side and making her way over to Chad "Listen Chad why don't you sit down and I'll explain everything too you" She said while leading him to the living room followed by Ryan

When they got there they all sat down when Gabriella decided to speak

"Chad what you say and I'm not going to say the usual its not what it looks like, Well back to the issue yeah me and Ryan were kissing ("god thinking about it makes my knees turn to jelly" she thought) and the truth is I'm not cheating on Troy if thats what your thinking, the truth is me and Troy has already split up and we have decided to just stay good friends i have just told Ryan that also so you two are the only ones who know me and troy haven't told anyone yet because he wants to still be scene as the person east high sees him as the most popular guy in the school the guy who broke to status quo so we haven't told anyone it wasn't like i was banking on developing a crush on Ryan"

"Yeah man i mean if Gabs was going out with Troy you wouldn't think i would actually kiss her would you i wouldn't do that to a friend plus haven't you noticed how close Troy is getting to Shar"

"I would never think you would do something like that Ryan i was just shocked all i wanted to do was go and get some food while no one noticed and i open the door and see you too making out without warning it was the last thing i thought i would see and now that you mention it Troy did out his arm around Sharpay and was cuddling her which i thought was very odd"

"He probably doesn't realize he is doing it to be honest forgetting that we haven't told anyone" Gabriella answered.

Chad Looked around the room and glanced at Ryan and Gabriella before he started speaking again

"OK guys listen I'm not going to tell anyone your little secret OK you can trust me this time as long as you are not lying to me because if you are cheating on troy well to be honest i don't know what will happen"

"Thanks Chad your the best" Gabriella says while leaping onto Chad and giving him a big hug "So Chad i guess you better make your way back to the theater they will probably notice you are missing and if they ask where we are just tell them we fancied a little chat if thats OK with you" Ryan asks hoping Chad will go back to the rest of the gang "Yeah sure mate see you guys once the movie finishes"

Chad got up and walked away from them knowing sharpay she would have took a while to put the movie on so she probably just started it about 10 minutes ago which gave Ryan and Gabriella some alone time with each other"

They both sat on the couch not looking at each other before Gabriella turned to Ryan while moving closer to him

"SO Ryan that was pretty awkward wasn't it"  
"Yeah tell me about it man i never knew tonight would turn out like this" he says with a slight laugh "I know but how about we start from where we left off" Gabs says with her face only inches apart from Ryan's, and before getting the chance to reply gabby had kissed Ryan again moving him down on his back lying on the couch with gabby on top of Ryan, who moves over slightly to give her more room without realizing gabby reaches down and pulls on the bottom of Ryan's shirt unbuttoning it while still kissing Ryan passionately soon his shirt was off and she slid down kissing his bare torso ever so gently working her way up to his neck as Ryan letting out a soft but satisfying moan,

Before things could go any further sounds of laughter could be heard coming from the direction of the stair way but neither Ryan or Gabriella noticed

"Man Sharpay i cant believe you broke the home movie system" Troy laughs while looking at Sharpay "Hey its not my fault either Ryan or Daddy puts the movies on in not so much into all that technical stuff its more for guys" was her reply "Hey guys do you hear something" Zeke asks everyone "Yeah it sounds like its coming from down there" Kelsi replies pointing to wards the living room "Everyone quiet" Taylor says while putting her finger to wards her mouth

Everyone tiptoed into the direction of the living room where the noises were getting louder

"God Gabs that feels so good" they could hear someone moan As they walked in they were shocked of the sight right in front of them as Ryan and Gabriella shot up Ryan Pulling up his boxers and fastening back up with pants and Gabby putting her top back on as things where going further than put had expected it too, Both looked at the rest of the gang and there faces' had lost all colour as did everyone Else's the silence finally stopped when SHarapy let out one of her well known screeches as everyone covered there ears.

"Oh my god Ryan what the hell were you two doing on the couch which i have to remind you all off our family sit"  
"Eh well me and gab you see" Ryan was lost for words "You do know you two were in a room where anyone could have walked in like we just did why didn't you go to your room and why were you two about to do it in the first place" Sharpay says while still screaming at Ryan and Gabriella "Listen Shar its my fault I'm sorry but we couldn't help ourselves plus arnt you guys meant to be watching a movie or something"  
"so you thought you would get away with it cheating on troy like that" Taylor began to say as everyone turned to Troy who didn't look Angry or anything like that

"Hey why is everyone looking at me now" Troy asked obviously forgetting everyone thinks hes still with gabby "What do you mean troy you just caught your girlfriend cheating on you" Jason's says "Oh" what troys reply "What do you mean oh" Zeke wonders "Well guys listen don't me mad but me and gabby are not dating anymore so really shes done nothing wrong and isn't cheating on me"  
"WHAT" was everyones reply apart from Chad at least he knew that Ryan and Gabriella were telling the truth.

"Yeah we kinda broke up about a week ago and i guess she already told Ryan who i knew she had a soft spot for"  
"So wait a minute Troy you are trying to say that... your now single" Sharpay smiled with a glint in her eye Troy smiled and faces Sharpay "Yeah you have a problem with that" he asks in a husky voice "Well as a matter of fact i don't apart from those two over there violating my couch this has been a good night so far" She replies sweetly as they both smile to each other.

Everyone made there way to wards the kitchen to give Ryan and Gabriella to sort themselves out. when they finally got there clothes back on gabby began to laugh as Ryan gave her a puzzling look while placing his black baker boy cap on,

"Why are you laughing gabs that was really embarrassing"  
"i know i think thats why I'm laughing but i don't know about you but it was also kinda exciting" Gabs looks at Ryan with a sexy look "Oh yeah it was up until the point my sister and friends walk in while your in the middle of well you know but it was good"  
"I know i wish sharpay knew exactly how to work that machine we could have went all the way"  
"Tell me about it" Ryan smiled as he gave Gabriella a quick peck on the lips and they both stood up and headed to wards the kichen where everyone else was hand in hand

"Oh look the love bird are back" Shouted Sharpay as they entered "Are you two going to manage to keep your clothes on this time" Troy says with a wink to wards gabby

"Ha ha very funny guys your just all jealous that i have Ryan and you all don't" Gabby says while teasing everyone

"Like yuk Gabs Ryan is my twin don't say that or let me see what you guys were doing ever again i may have to rip my eyes out cos that ain't something a sister should see or hear" Sharpay says while looking like she was going to throw up as everyone laughs at her

"Sorry Shar you wern't meant to see that and sorry for anyone else who did as well" Ryan says to everyone

Everyone accepts their apology knowing that it wasn't really there fault soon everything was kinda back to normal what ever that was before chad spoke up breaking everyone out there prior conversations

"Hey guys lets do something else i mean this house is huge why don't we play something like hide or seak"

Everyone nods their heads in agreement as they decide who who seak.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another Chapter up please review :)


	6. Hide and go seak

A/N : I dont own High school musical or the characters

----------------------------------------------------------------------

After about 10 minutes deciding who should hide and who should seak they finally voted Zeke to count and for everyone else to hide

"Why me guys" Zeke tried to protest, "Because your the only one without a hiding buddy" Chad began to say as everyone else looked at him weirdly "Look guys I have Taylor, Kelso has Jason, Gabby now has Ryan and Troy i guess has Sharpay make sense dont you all think" Chad explained with nods from everyone but Zeke crossing his arms predending he was in a huff,

"Ok Zeke to make it harder you have to count to 200 because this place is so big we probably wont get out the kitchen before you count to 100" Kelsi says as everyone else laughed along

"Ok Fine I'll start counting now so you better all hurry" Zeke says while placing his hand towards his face and begins counting ("this is such a stupid game" he thought to himself)

Everyone scattered out the room and each of the 4 couples went their seperate ways looking for a good place to hide Ryan and Sharpay since they lived in the house had the better advantage of not getting caught as they knew the best places to hide but this also gave the others a chance to explore the house.

Chad and Taylor walked up the staircase to get to the second floor looking in different rooms to where to hide. "i still cant believe what Ryan and Gabriella were doing" Taylor says making conversation with Chad "I know tell me about it i think it was a shock to everyone i mean she didnt even do anything like that with Troy for the time they were going out not even close" "Yeah seems a bit strange doesnt it and this might seem a bit odd but i always thought Ryan was well you know gay or something" "Taylor what made you think that" "I dont know the was he dresses and acts but was i proven wrong" she says with a giggle "Well i guess most people probably thought the same as you but least he has shown everyone that hes not i say good for him at least hes keeping it in the group i cant imagine if he fell for someone out side of us it might bring us back to that whoe status quo thing" Chad says as both taylor and chad burst out laughing. Finally they open a door and go in to see its a very spaceous closet both go in and shut the door behind them thinking this is a good place to hide.

Back with Kelsi and Jason they made their way up to the movie room since they can hide in there since its dark they wont be spotted either "Hey Kels this can be a good place for a little make out session aswell you know" Kelsi looked at Jason with a smile "Yeah i think this is the best idea you have had all night" as she pulls Jason in and shuts the door behind them and find a nice spot at the back which they notice was Ryans chair "Ok Jason but dont think we are going to go as far as Ryan and Gabs did tonight" "I would not even think about that Kels i know we are not ready to go that far yet i just wanted to spend some alone time with you and your lips" Jason says while giving Kelsi a little cheeky grin which she could not resist so they start on with there make out session hoping they are the last ones to be caught.

Sharpay and Troy were also on the second floor and Sharpay pulss Troy in to her bedroom knowing she had a good place to hide, "Wow sharoay what is it with the evans twins tonight you both get horny at the same time or something" Troy says while laughing and walking into Sharpays room "What yuk shut up troy i have a really good place to where we can hide" Sharoay replies looking at troy before opeing another door in her room "My Closet its huge and i dont think Zeke would look here" "Good thinking sharpay" Troy nods as he follows her in to the closet and looks around "Man you were not kidding sharoay this is bigger than my actual bedroom" "Yeah probably now come on i have a little couch so we can be comfy" Sharpay says while leading him over to her pink fluffy couch "Em why do you have a couch in your closet" "Well when we go somewhere fancy and i need to look my best i have ryan here to tell me how i look and i think its mean having him stand because i do take a while to get really most times" She says as they both sit down.

"So Troy can i ask you something personal" "Sure Shar what is it"  
"Why did you and Gabriella split up and why didnt you tell anyone"  
"Well i guess the main reason was that we didnt feel a strong connection between us any more i guess and when we kissed it was liking kissing a cousin or something it just didnt seem right and we didnt tell anyone just yet because well you know what the school is like thinking we are some kind of golden couple when we clearly are not i just didnt want to make a fuss about it and brie just went along with it for my sake but we are still good friends"  
"well at least it was a nice split up if you both agreed on it but just one more thing Troy" "Yeah Shar"  
Sharpay then pressed her lips against troys and after a couple of minutes pulled away "Did that feel like you were kissing your cousin" Troy looked at Sharoay "NO it certainly did not" He says with a smile before turning around and kissing her again.

Ryan and Gabriella had made their way to a door which was bigger than the rest and Ryan opens the door to see this big room with a huge canoby bed in the middle and rare statues places around the room "Ryan whos room is this" "Its my mum and dads" "Wont we be in trouble for being in here" "Whos going to know plus its not this room we are going to be hiding in" Gabriella looked at Ryan "Just follow me" he says while walking over to a big huge mirror as he slids it open and revealing a single door Ryan opens it and shows a secret room with mats placed out and a couple of exersise machines. "This is me yoga slash work out room i tend to come here and relax" "wow i never knew you had a secret room in this house does sharpay know about this" "Nah its my mums little gift for me she knows how sharpay can be with me so she did this for me so i can escape once and a while" "Well thats nice of your mum" "Yeah shes the best mum i could wish for so what do you want to do while in here waiting cos i know we will win this game" ryan says changing the subject "I dont know what do you want to do" "This" he says while kissing gabs for the forth time that night, After pulling away gabriella smiled at ryan "You know if no one knows about this place we could take things a bit further you know" Ryan raised his eyebrows "Gabs are you sure your ready for this i mean its not like we are officially going out and you never did anything like this with Troy i dont want to be taking advantage of you or anything" "Ryan dont worry your not taking advantage of me and the reason me and troy never got this far is because being with him was like kissing a relative it was kinda freaky"

Ryan looked at her "and Ry do you want to officially go out with me i mean we kinda know a lot about each other and i really want to date you" Ryan looked again "Well yeah i want to date you i have done for a while" he admited "Well what better way to make it official than to do this for me" She asks with pleading eyes which Ryan could not resist as he moves closer toward gabs and pining her down on one of the mats (Plus we have lots of time so i doubt we would be interupted this time" ryan thought) as Gabriella was already in her under wear and getting started on Removing Ryans clothes aswell.

Zeke had finally counted to 200 and was looking every where for the rest of the wild cats he decided he was going to check all the rooms one by one starting off on the ground floor he want into every room just to make sure and check every where just incase there was some secret passage way which would not be surprising to him. "Ok nothing down here lets see about up on the next floor" Zeke said out loud while heading up the stair case as he was walking down the hall he could hear some giggling noises.

"Chad stop it come on what if zekes out there" Zeke heard Taylor say while laughing Zeke listened closely as he tiptoed down the hall way finally stopped infront of a door where he could hear chad and taylor dreading to open it from what he heard but desided now or never and opend the door and Chad and Taylor fell out laughing as Chad was tickling her "Thank god" Zeke says out loud "Now you guys can help me find the others "What we are the first ones you found "Chad says while looking unhappy as zeke nods"

the three of them headed further down the hall when some more noises were heard "Doll you look Fabulous" they all heard and began to snigger "Must be Sharoay and sounds like its coming from her room the door painted in pink" Tayor says as they walk towards the door and open it but cant see anyone but still heard the noises "its coming from over hear guys" chad says with his hear towards another door in the room and opens it up seeing Troy infront of a big mirror doing little twirls as the mirror was giving out compaments "You have a talking mirror Sharpay" Taylor says while looking at her "Yeah isnt it great it makes you feel great about your self and troy seems happy" Shar replies while laughing "but i guess we are caught now so who else needs to be found" Troy asks "Just Ryan and Gabs and Jason and Kelsi" Zeke says as they headed our sharpays room

After about an hour searching they found jason and Kelso sleeping in the movie room but no sign of Ryan and Gabriella still after another half hour everyone still unable to find the pair so they all desided to text them saying they gave up after 10 minutes Ryan and Gabriella walk into the livingin rooms holding hands and smiling at each other

"Well i guess we win then" Ryan says while smiling "Yeah what ever Ryan where were you guys "Now that would be telling now" ryan says with a smile.

"em Gabs why is your top on back to front" Jason asks and gabbys fave turns red and everyone looks at them knowing what they were up too

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh Well another chapter down lol please review :) 


	7. Gossip

A/N : I don't own High school musical :( 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone had turned round to see a very embarrassed Ryan and Gabriella as Gabriella turned round and headed back up the stairs without saying a word to anyone as the rest of the girls followed leaving Ryan alone with the guys, He casually walked over to a chair and sat down.

"Dude what the hell were you two doing up their" Jason asked as Chad slapped him over the head

"Hey what was that for" Jason said to Chad while holding his head

"Dude what do you think they were doing, that was just a stupid question you asked" Chad replied

Ryan raised an eyebrow while watching the two of them have a mini argument not saying a word, after Chad and Jason had finished there debate Chad turned back around to Ryan.

"So Ryan care to share anything with us" he asked

"Not really no" was all Ryan said

"Come on man i was with gabs for a while and i never got that far come on tell me your secret" Troy tried to plead with Ryan

"Sorry guys I'm not going to kiss and tell thats not my style and if i did gabs would probably kill me or something" was all Ryan was going to say to the guys on this subject

"No fare dude i never new gabby was like that she comes across so sweet and Innocent but behind close doors she seems like an animal" chad joked

"Hey don't talk about her like that thats not what shes like at all" Ryan said getting upset

"Sorry Ryan its a joke chill anyway since we cant talk about what happened how about we go an play some video games or something since the girls left" Chad asked while looking at all the guys as they all nod with agreement.

With the girls Gabby had went to Sharpays room to fix her top and get away from the embarrassment from downstairs feeling a little guilty leaving Ryan though but she new he would say anything about her, as gabby sat on sharpays bed the rest of the girls walked in Sharpay leading the way.

"Oh my god i can not believe what just happened gabby i mean i never expected that from you" Taylor says while walking up to Gabriella as Kelsi shut the door and then joined Taylor and Sharpay who sat as each side of Gabriella.

"I know neither can i we never planned on doing anything, i mean I'm so sorry Sharpay i never meant to disrespect your house or anything like that i swear" Gabriella says while looking at sharpay

"hey its OK Hun plus its Ryan's home too but where did you go i mean we searched this whole house for you" Sharoay wondered

"I'm afraid i cant tell you Ryan made me promise"

"So you mean to tell me Ryan took you to his secret place in the house the one he wont tell me where it is even though i try to force it out of him all the time"

"Well yeah I'm sorry"

"can you please stop saying sorry your not the only one who did something its Ryan also i bet he is getting grilled downstairs" Sharpay began to giggle

"No Ryan wont say anything he promised"

"Yeah i know Ryan is alway the loyal one in our family"

the rest of the girls start laughing at sharpays comment.

"any way lets get to the chase girl what was it like you know your first time" Taylor asked

"Taylor I'm not going to share private information with you and how do you know that i haven't done it already"

"What you mean you have" Kelsi asked

"No but i was just saying plus i don't think Sharpay would like me to say anything since it includes her brother"

"you got that right i may be a curious person but thats just gross"

everyone started laughing at sharpays comment. the girls had decided they would just stay upstairs as Zeke had told them they were going to play video games for a while something the girls were not interested in doing so they sat in sharpays room letting Sharpay do there hair for them while they had a nice girly chat.

"You know this is nice guys we haven't done this in a while" Kelsi says while reading a magazine

"Yeah its the first time Sharpay has joined us as well and I'm having fun i like it when your nice sharpay" Taylor says hoping she wont get mad

"Yeah well I'm usually like this at home at school i don't know why but its all an act really i guess you can say I'm practicing being a diva for when i make it big on Broadway at home i cant because of my mum and daddy they would freak" Sharpay sighs

"Whats it like living in this house i mean do you ever get lost or anything its so big" gabby asks

"Ha ha no i don't i used to it but yeah its quite fun it can get lonely at times when my parents go away for business trips and stuff so its only me and Ryan with either a maid or butler looking after us but they let us get on with things you know giving us our space but when my parents are here we are just like a normal family and do normal stuff like bowling swimming you know"

"Wow i never knew Sharpay Evans does normal stuff" Taylor says while laughing as sharpay flung one of her pink teddies at her as the rest of the girls burst out laughing.

"Hey guys why don't we play truth or dare just for fun to pass time or until the guys finish what they are doing" Kelsi asked and everyone agreed

"OK Kelsi since this is your idea you can go first truth or dare" gabby asked

"em i think i will pick truth"

"OK who was your first kiss" Gabriella asked

"mm mm the truth is don't get mad but it was Ryan and before you say anything gabs its before you moved here and before the status quo thing and it was an accident he gave me a really nice present for my birthday and i got exited so i kissed him"

"Awe don't worry I'm not mad at you its not like me and Ryan are going out"

"OK Taylor Sharpay asked Truth or dare"

"I think i will pick dare"

"OK i want you to go downstairs to the guys and walk up to chad grab his cheeks and talk about how cute he is then casually walk away"

"OK Sure"

Taylor got up and and went downstairs and did the dare but it was during Chads turn in the game which made him lose and the rest of the guys just started laughing wondering what the hell Taylor was doing and chad sat there with a shocked look on him face as Taylor made her way back upstairs laughing.

"OK i did it i made him lose his turn on the game they were playing though but it was still fun OK who's next of gabs truth or dare"

"I'm going to pick truth"

"right OK then is Ryan a good lover"

"Oh come on i though we were not going to talk about it plus sharpays here" as gabs said this she noticed sharpay had put her hands to her ears

"OK fine well i have nothing to compare him too but yeah he was he seemed to know what he was doing anyway which got me thinking if hes had sex before but it was amazing not very comfy at first but he made sure i was OK with everything oh i need to stop talking about it before i go downstairs and grab him away again"

Sharpay removed her hands but it didn't really work she had heard the whole thing

"Gabs did you have to talk so loud i heard everything you said about my brother but you were right about one thing you Ryan has had sex before we wasn't a virgin when you and him got it on"

"Oh well that doesn't really matter to me but wait what if he thought i was bad or something oh my oh my"

"Take a chill pill Hun Ryan's not like that he never kisses and tells so your OK he wont say anything to anyone"

"OK thats good but who was it you know who did he do it with"

"Someone at our country club well one of my friends you know the blonde headed girl i hung around with well we all got a bit drunk one night and i found them at it so unlucky me"

"i cant believe you walked in on your brother shar"

"hey it was my room"

everyone turned round and stared at sharpay looking shocked

"I know my face was like what yours are now well i never spoke to him for like a couple of days i was still in complete shock he was really sorry though and he thought it was his room i guess drink does things like that to you clouds your judgment and stuff" Sharpay shrugged

"OK enough of this subject I'm getting tired i think we should hit the hay i mean its like 3 in the morning and we have all day tomorrow to talk" Kelsi says while yawning as the other agreed, they had decided to stay in sharpays room instead of the guest room so they all got in their sleeping bags and went to sleep as the guys downstairs had agreed to go to bed as well.


	8. country club

A/N : I don't own high school musical or the characters. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Morning everyone was still fast asleep it was only 9:00 but Ryan had got up early and headed downstairs where he went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of OJ just thinking to himself from the previous nights events which brought a smile to his face, lost in his thoughts he never heard anyone coming in until he felt a presence next to him he turned around to see Gabriella sitting beside him smiling.

"your up early" Ryan says "Yeah i know i guess I'm just an early bird i feel that if you sleep long you miss most of the day so I'm always up early"  
"Yeah I'm the same where as Sharpay can sleep till noon just one of the many things that make us different i suppose" he says while softly laughing as Gabriella does the same "So anyway Ryan I'm glad your up it give us a chance to talk about last night without anyone around"  
"Yeah I kinda thought you might want to talk about it, listen gabs I'm sorry if its upset you in anyway i never meant to hurt you and"

Gabriella shut Ryan up with a soft kiss

"Ryan you talk to much listen to me OK last night was special well to me anyway it was it just felt right and i never ever felt that way with troy and i really just want to know what we do from here"

"Well then gabs what would you say then if i ask you out then"

"i would like that a lot Ryan"

"So its official then"

"Yeah i guess it is"

Ryan lent forward and gave Gabriella a soft kiss as Sharpay walks in

"Cant you guys give it a rest come on first thing in the morning as well"

"sorry Shar we didn't hear you coming in anyway why are you up so early what ever happened to i need my beauty sleep" Ryan asked

"Shut up Ryan i can get up when ever i want plus i want to go for an early swim whilst its cool outside you guys fancy joining me"

"Wait what you guys have your own pool" Gabriella asked as both Ryan and Sharpay nod their heads

sharpay gave Gabriella a loan of one off her bathing suits since Gabriella didn't bring hers and the three of them headed out to the back yard to wards the swimming pool Gabriella looked around in awe she hadn't seen pool this big in someones back yard before.

Sharpay was doing laps up and down the pool while Ryan and Gabs stayed by the side just looking at each other and occasionally kissing as Sharpay did her best to ignore them both . Ryan had went inside to Change he was bored of the pool leaving Gabriella and sharpay. Gabriella got out of the pool and sat on one of the sun loungers soon Sharpay had joined her,

"So Gabs whats up with you and Ryan"  
"Well shar he asked me out this morning so i guess its official I'm his girlfriend now"  
"thats nice but just a little warning you hurt Ryan in anyway and ill hurt you OK"

Gabriella looked sharpay mouth wide open

"Eh yeah OK"  
"Don't worry gabs I'm just looking out for him i guess I'm just a protective sister thats all doesn't mean we cant get along and since you are going out with Ryan i s ill be seeing a lot more of you around the house"  
"Yeah i guess you just took me by surprise thats all"  
"Sorry for that anyway better get inside and change everyone will be up soon"

So Gabriella and sharpay headed into get changed and shortly after everyone was up and was sitting in the dining room whilst Ryan and Sharpays cook was making breakfast.

"man i cant believe you guys have someone who makes you breakfast everyday i have to do that myself" Chad said to wards Ryan and Sharpay who just sat there smiling .

"So whats the plan for today then guys" Jason asks

"well how about we take a trip to lava springs and don't worry you guys don't need to work this time you can relax and enjoy what the place has to offer" Sharpay says whilst eating a slice of her toast as everyone nods their heads with agreement

Later that morning the gang had packed a few goods which they were taking with them and they headed out to wards the Evans stretched hummer limo and after about a half hour drive they had arrived at the country club. Sharpay signed everyone in as they headed to their own room for the day to put away there things instead of carrying them around. The gang had split up and Ryan and Gabriella had decided to go for a walk.

Ryan took Gabriella a tour of the country club as she never really got to see much past the pool the last time so they were walking hand in hand past the golf course when three familiar faces appeared in front of them "Hey Ryan" one of them said has Gabs remembered them as sharpays friends.

"Oh hey Mandy what up"  
"Nothing much just came up for a spa weekend to help relax myself the stress of being back at school and stuff but whats up with you"  
"Mr and shar invited our friends up for the night to relax as well oh do you remember Gabriella shes now my girlfriend"  
"Really is she now so our night was a mistake to you Ryan was it"  
"I think it was to both of us wasn't it well thats what you said at the time"

Ryan looked a bit uneasy as he Hadn't told gabs about his night with Mandy yet but he never realized that she already knew and was OK with it all

"But Ryan you know what girls like us are like we change our mids all the time and i was hoping that we could do it again without any drink this time"

"Thanks but no thanks i have a girlfriend who is standing right here so if you don't mind i think we will be leaving now cya"

Ryan grabbed Gabriella's hand and pulled her away from sharpays friends.

"listen Gabs i don't quite know how to say this you know about what Mandy was talking about i was hoping never to bring this up but"

listen Ryan its OK Sharpay already told me what happened between you two no big deal OK lets just forget it"

"Are you sure"

"Yeah i am lets not worry about the past but on right now OK"

Ryan nods his head as they gave each other a kiss and Ryan continued to show gabs around.

Back with everyone else Chad Jason and Zeke had decided to play some basketball and got Taylor and Kelsi to join them leaving sharpay with Troy not that she was complaining

"So troy what do you want to do since everyone has ditched us"

"Not fussed its you country club you pick"

"Well we could just laze around at the pool take a swim that sort of thing"

"Sounds good lets go"

"SHARPAY" someone shouts as sharpay and Troy turn around

"Oh hey girls whats up you remember troy" troy gave a wave

"Oh yeah but last time we saw you troy you were going out with that montez girl"

"Yeah well I'm not anymore shes we both thought it would be better being friends"

"Oh thats a shame yous were a really cute couple, anyway shar just saw your brother why didn't you tell me he had a girlfriend"

"Why would i tell you Mandy its none of your business"

"but what i had with him was special and i miss him"

"What em i don't think so Mandy and you better stay away from him and Gabriella if you know whats good for you" sharpay says while going closer to Mandy

Mandy back off and walk away followed by her other two friends sandy and candy.

"Wow sharpay i never knew that you were so protective over Ryan"

"Yeah well just don't tell anyone OK Bolton"

"My lips are sealed but what did she mean by what they had was special"

"If i tell you don't tell the others OK" Troy nods

"OK well Mandy and Ryan were together together one night but it was a mistake on both parts they were drunk and one thing led to another blah blah blah the usual"

"Wait you mean Ryan, your twin Ryan the guy who's into musicals singing and dancing and who everyone thought was gay"

"WHAT who said Ryan was gay"

"em well forget that just now OK so out of all the guys in the group Ryan is really the guy who's had the most experience"

"And why does that shock you a lot of girls like him"

"Yeah well its just a bit unexpected cos the rest of us are like jocks and stuff and we have had trouble getting so far but Ryan who comes across shy the girls spend 5 minutes with him and hes got them into bed man i need to know his secret"

"your such a typical guy troy but don't mention Mandy to Ryan OK because he will not tell you anything maybe thats his secret girls know they can trust him"

"you have a point anyway shar what do you want to do anyway I'm not really in the mood for lounging about here to many half naked people around me you know ha ha"

sharpay looks at troy and smiles

"OK well do you want to hang out in my room here and just chill out and get to know each other better have like a friendazon"

"A what where do you get your sayings from shar that was weird"

"i prefer unique"

Troy smiles at sharpay as she leads him to her room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review. :)


End file.
